Library Antics (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 5
After Tommy had gone to go potty a bit later the babies were at Susie's home telling Susie about the books and to see if she could fix them. "So that's what happened to the books Susie, do you thinks you could fixes them?" Tommy asked as he and Dil held up their ruined books "You guys you should just takes them to your mommy." Susie said "But if we do's she will takes them back to the liberry and me and Tommy will gets our liberry cards taken aways." Dil said "Yeah and then they would haves to go live in outside space," Savannah added in "Did Angelica tells you that?" Susie said as the babies looked to each other and all nodded "Oh boy, look guys Angelica was lying again. You guys won't have to lives in outside space or gets your library cards taken away." (Dil's POV) I listened to Susie as she saids that me and Tommy wouldn't have to go lives in outside space. I was happy but I was a bit sad to acause if we had to go lives in outside space then I would gets to meet the alieums. I guess that's what we gets for listening to Yucky again. (Normal POV) "Really Susie, We won't haves to go lives in outside space?" Dil asked "Of course not, it's just another one of Angelica's made up stories." Susie reassured as the babies sighed in relief "Oh that's good, I didn't want my bestest friend to have to go lives in outside space, I'd miss you Tommy." Chuckie said "Aw I'd miss you too Chuckie," Tommy said "So all we has to dos is take the books to Tommy and Dil's mommy?" Savannah asked "Uh huh, and she will takes them back to the library and pay a fee." Susie explained "A fee, what's that?" Tommy asked "It's were grown ups have to pay moneys for if the losted or brokeded something that belong to someone or someplace like books from the library." Susie explained more "But my daddy didn't haves to pay a fee when his book got brokeded." Chuckie said "He said he had alphabalize (alphabetize) the liberry's ewey deathimal system whatever that is." Susie giggled "I think you mean Dewy Decimal System, and it's the thing that shows all the books in the library and where the books should be putted in the library." "Ooooohhh," All the babies said in amazement "Well you guys we should goes back and takes the books to my mommy so she can takes them to the library." Tommy said (Tommy's POV) I'm glads that Susie tolded us that all we hads to do is takes the books back to my mommy. I knews we shouldn't have listened to Angelica she's always doings stuffs like this and it makes me really mad. I am glads that me and Dilly don't have to get our liberry cards taken ways or we haves to go lives in outside space neithers. After we lefted from Susie's house we went backs to my house and that's when everybody leaveded to go homes. Me and Dilly decided to waits until tomorrow until we showed my mommy the books as we were very tired and wanted to go night night (Normal POV) After the babies left Susie's they went back to Tommy and Dil's house as they babies parents came and picked up the others. By this time it was getting late as Tommy and Dil decided to wait until the next day to show Didi the books. They hid the books in the playpen as Didi came and got them so they could eat dinner then get ready for bed. "Hey Tommy?" Dil asked after Didi put him in his crib, kissed them both goodnight, and left the room "Yeah Dil," Tommy answered "I kind of wanted to go lives in outside space to meet the alieums." Dil said "Well I didn'ts I like living heres, you're so silly Dilly night." Tommy giggled before rolling over to go to sleep "Night night Tommy," Dil said as he yawned falling asleep himself The next morning, after breakfast, Savannah, Chuckie, and Kimi's parents dropped them off as Didi put them in the playpen with Tommy and Dil "Hi guys," Tommy smiled "Hi Tommy," Chuckie, Kimi, and Savannah said "Have you guys giveded the books to your mommy yet?" Savannah asked "No, we wanted to waits since we were sleepy," Dil said "I guess we shoulds now." Tommy said going and grabbing his and Dil's books Dil took his book from Tommy as Tommy brought it to him as Tommy took out the screw driver and opened the playpen as the babies made their way to the kitchen. Didi was cleaning the dishes from breakfast as she felt Tommy tugging on her dress "Reptar," Tommy said showing Didi his book as Dil held his up showing his as well "Oh no, what happened to your books?" Didi said picking up the books from the babies "Oh well I guess were taking a trip to the library again. Stu honey I'm taking the kids to the library!" Didi called to Stu who was in the basement "Alright Didi," Stu called back Didi then got the things she needed then took the kids out to the car and got them all buckled in as she got in the car herself as she headed to the library. Once she got to the library she helped the kids out of the car as they went inside as Didi walked up to the counter where the librarian was "Hello how may I help you?" The young librarian asked with a smile "I'm Didi Pickles and it seems like my dogs had gotten to my children's books, chewed them up and ruined them." Didi said sitting the books on the counter "That's no problem ma'am may I see the library cards of the children who checked out the books." The librarian said "Certainly," Didi looked at Tommy who had both his and Dil's library cards in his pocket; he kept Dil's since he kept dropping it, as he handed them to Didi. "Thank you sweetie," Didi then handed the cards to the librarian Tommy and Dil were a bit worried that they wouldn't get them back but the librarian just scanned the cards to see what the books were as she handed them back to Didi, who handed them back to Tommy and Dil "Ok Mrs. Pickles, you'll just have to pay a fee of ten dollars for the books and you're good to go. Hopefully next time the dogs won't be able to get to the books." The librarian said looking at the babies as Tommy and Dil nodded "Thank you very much," Didi said as she paid the fee as they librarian took it along with the books as Didi and the babies left the library "I'm really glads we listened to Susie and nots Angelica." Tommy said "Yeah if we listened to Yucky we still be thinkings we'd loses out liberry cards and haves to go lives in outside space but I wouldn't minds since I wants to meet the alieums." Dil said looking out the window and up at the sky as he imagined he was in outer space with some aliens. THE END Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Library Antics Chapters